His Curse His Doom
by Ice Girl on Fire
Summary: Infinity War Tony Whump One-Shot


This story is right after Infinity War so SPOILERS, people! Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

*******Spoilers below here*******

You guys must be able to remember how Tony was sitting with his head in his hands after everyone with him on the planet(Was the planet's name 'titan'? Well, I'm calling it Titan.)was gone. That is where my story starts. It's just a little bit of Tony angst and about his emotions around that time.

This is a one-shot for now but I might write more. Though you'll need to be very persistent if you want me to continue. And I cannot, under any circumstances, promise or give you my word that I will be regular in my updates. Well, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

 _ **Tony: You throw another moon at me and I'm gonna lose it.**_

 _ **Thanos: Stark.**_

 _ **Tony: You know me?**_

 _ **Thanos: I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.**_

 _ **Tony: Oh, My only curse is you.**_

* * *

Tony drew in a deep but shuddering breath to calm himself down, to keep the tears from falling and to keep the approaching panic from engulfing him whole. He was alone, completely alone in this razed planet. And it was his fault that everyone else was gone.

 _Tony, There was no other way._

Strange's voice reverberated inside his head. Where he and the others were gone to, he did not want to think about, at all. His breathing was becoming fast and some small voice at the back of his mind told him to stop with his mental evaluation of things beyond his understanding. But everything that transpired only pointed to this one definite fact:

 _They were all dead….because of him... Or they could have just been teleported to some wicked place where Thanos was in charge. But that seemed very unlikely and was probably just wishful thinking on his part._

He should have listened to Strange and just gone back to Earth when they had had the chance. Why Strange sacrificed himself and the stone, and thereby all the others, just to save his sorry ass he could not for the life of him understand. Who was he kidding by wanting to come here to defeat the purple guy in his own home turf.

His chest was becoming tight now, he realized, and tried to halt his racing thoughts. It seemed he might be going into shock. Or having a panic attack.

It was at times like these that he cursed his genius mind. All that knowledge and experience and whatnot but still in the end he always somehow managed to mess up something so huge with just the tiniest bit of stupidity. But it wasn't him who was stupid this time, it was the Quill kid. And him and his friends had to pay the price for it. Along with half the people of Earth, according to Thanos.

He wondered when he would finish paying for his past. How he wished he could turn back time. And the kid. Peter….God, that was not fair to the kid or his aunt. What was he supposed to tell his aunt. _I'm so sorry but your charge faded_ _into dust_ _like about half of Earth's population._ _But damn it all!_

He punched the metallic and rusty object lying right in front of him in frustration as the pale face of Parker flashed before his mind's eye. He was frigging responsible for that kid but he had failed, again, like all the other times in his life. Failed to save Yinsen, failed to save the billion lives that were taken during New York, failed to stop Ultron before lives were lost, failed to...to..do so much and to stop so much.

He opened his eyes and blinked to find that they were glazed. With trapped tears. He shut his eyes closed again and clenched his jaw in shame. Here he was, crying like a child, while innocent lives were being taken on his account.

* * *

Tell me your views guys! I'm quite hyped for Infinity War 4, thus this story but I know that all my stories are at a standby now so you probably won't want to read this but this is just a one-shot, for now.

I wrote this a while ago, right after watching the movie and it is still kinda unfinished but I figured that it was doing nothing sitting in my folders.

I hope you like this!


End file.
